factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Wildthyme - list of appearances
The following is a list of appearances of Iris Wildthyme. Television Doctor Who * The Brain of Morbius Prose Novels Phoenix Court * Marked for Life * Does It Show? * Could It Be Magic? BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Scarlet Empress * Interference - Book Two * The Blue Angel * Mad Dogs and Englishmen BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Verdigris Iris Wildthyme * Enter Wildthyme * Wildthyme Beyond! * From Wildthyme with Love Faction Paradox * Weapons Grade Snake Oil Novellas Ms Wildthyme and Friends Investigate * The Found World * The Irredeemable Love * Elementary, My Dear Sheila * The Shape of Things Short stories Playing Out * Judith's Do Round Hers Charity publications Perfect Timing * Entertaining Mr. O Perfect Timing 2 * It's Raining Again Tales of the Solar System * Being an extract from "The Amazing Adventures of Iris Wildthyme on Neptune" Missing Pieces * Iris Explains Walking in Eternity * In the Sixties * Cabinet of Changes * Iris Wildthyme and the Spiders from Magrs Short Trips Short Trips * Old Flames More Short Trips * Femme Fatale Seven Deadly Sins * Suitors, Inc. Iris Wildthyme Wildthyme on Top * Preface * Most Horrid * The Sleuth Slayers * Minions of the Moon * Beguine * Blame Iris * Came to Believe * Rough Magic * The Mancunian Candidate * Iris and Irregularity * The Evil Little Mother and the Tragic Old Bat Iris Wildthyme and the Celestial Omnibus * A Gamble with Wildthyme * Sovereign * The Unhappy Medium * Future Legend * Battleship Anathema * The Dreadful Flap * And Not a Drop to Drink * Iris Wildthyme y Señor Cientocinco contra Los Monstruos del Fiesta * Why? Because We Like You * The Scarlet Shadow * Only Living Girls The Panda Book of Horror * Iris Wildthyme and the Unholy Ghost * Framed * Just the Ticket * The Party in Room Four * Party Kill Accelerator! * Apocalypse Slough * The Delightful Bag * Iris Wildthyme's Rainy Day Adventure * The Colour Scheme * Shadow of the Times Before * The Fag Hag from Hell * The Niceness * Channel 666 Iris: Abroad * Annabel Regina * Chicken Fried Banana Republic * The Midnight Washerwomen * The Little Bighorn Casino * How to Play Four-dimensional Chinese Checkers, and Win * Panda on Ice * Couch Potatoes * Riviera Shakedown * Iris Wildthyme and the Colonic in Space * First Meetings * The Best Holiday Ever * The Story Eater * Hospitality Wildthyme in Purple * The Big Crunch * Frank Reade, Jr.'s Electric Time Canoe * Dance of the Voodoo Valkyries * Iris in Dead Man's Gulch * Her and Allan * Running with Caesars * Amser Gwyllt * The Bronze Door * Flash Rogers Conquers the Universe * The Web of Terror * The Many Lives of Zorro * The Devil Wears Panda Lady Stardust * Letter from the Editor * Up the Hill Backwards * Low/Profile * Hang onto Yourself * Slip Away * Cracked Actor * Modern Love Iris: Fifteen * The Ninnies on Putney Common * Gimme Shelter * Time to Exist * Party Fears Two * God Engine Rhapsody * Project: Wildthyme * Our Tune * The Wildthyme Effect * Ouroboros * In Passing * Iris at the V&A * The Golden Hendecahedron * Samsāra * Iris and the Caliphate * Mix Her Own Adventure * Scream in Blue * Dog Days of Summer Iris Wildthyme of Mars * Wandering Stars * Lieut. Gullivar Jones: His Bad Weekend * Iris: Chess-Mistress of Mars * Death on the Euphrates * And a Dog to Walk * Talking with Spores * Doomed * The Last Martian * Lilac Mars * City of Dust * The Calamari-Men of Mare Cimmerium * Green Mars Blues The Perennial Miss Wildthyme * Death of the Author * Right vs Left vs Wrong * Wildthyme and the Wolf * Dolores Smith and the Birthday Bear * The Girl Who Went Up in Smoke * Onesies * The Opera of Samhain * A Grove Invisible * Michael Drake * The Midnight Empire * Self Possessed * Closure A Clockwork Iris * Flasket Brinner and the Clockwork Heart * The Woman Who Sold the Moon * The Story Sorters * Being * Iris and the Dame * Petite Fours, Petite Mort * Panda and the Airship * Rattus Erectus * Tik, Tak. Snick, Snack * Timepeace * Parsley Sage, Rosemary and Wildthyme * Another Clockwork Iris Faction Paradox A Romance in Twelve Parts * Library Pictures * A Hundred Words from a Civil War Doctor Who Magazine * Bafflement and Devotion Heroes and Monsters * Buyer's Remorse Audio Excelis Saga * Excelis Dawns Doctor Who Monthly * The Wormery The Companion Chronicles Series 5 * Find and Replace Series 8 * The Elixir of Doom Bernice Summerfield Specials * The Plague Herds of Excelis * Many Happy Returns ''Iris Wildthyme * Wildthyme at Large * The Devil in Ms. Wildthyme * The Sound of Fear * The Land of Wonder * The Two Irises * The Panda Invasion * The Claws of Santa * The Iris Wildthyme Appreciation Society * Iris Rides Out * Midwinter Murders * Whatever Happened to Iris Wildthyme? * Iris at the Oche * A Lift in Time * Comeback of the Scorchies * Dark Side * Oracle of the Supermarket * Murder at the Abbey * The Slots of Giza * High Spirits * An Extraterrestrial Werewolf in Belgium * Looking for a Friend The Worlds of Big Finish * Kronos Vad's History of Earth (Vol. 36,379) Category:Lists of appearances